


Une affaire de famille

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Adoption, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En avait pas prévu qu'il y ait des enfants dans sa "famille".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une affaire de famille

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se passe un peu plus de vingt ans avant le début de Dorohedoro. Elle est née d'une discussion sur le background d'En et Noi car il n'est jamais expliqué comment ils savent qu'ils sont cousins (vu qu'En ne connait pas ses parents, c'est quand même pas évident). Bien que que plutôt partisane du "ils sont vraiment génétiquement cousins", j'ai bien aimé les arguments de la faction "Noi est une cousine par adoption" et c'est de là qu'est née cette mini-fic.

**\-- Comment Noi fut baptisée Noi (parce qu'En avait lu de travers) --**  
  
C'est Tenjin qui l'avait trouvée.  
  
Ils y étaient allés à trois, juste Tenjin, Shô et En, à une époque où il prenait encore souvent part à ce genre de missions. Ces missions, c'était le fondement-même de l'organisation : ne pas laisser des types faire à d'autres ce que Tenjin et lui avaient pu subir.  
  
Chaque mage devait jouir de sa fumée.  
C'était un des (rares) principes d'En.  
Et il était très clairement pas un justicier, mais il ne laissait jamais quelqu'un passer outre ce droit fondamental.  
Alors quand il avait appris l'existence d'un laboratoire clandestin où on extrayait la fumée de mages incapables de se défendre, il n'avait pas attendu. Shô y était allé en éclaireur, et avait tué tout le monde avant même que Tenjin et lui n'arrivent. Sur place, ils avaient trouvé des tonneaux entiers de fumée, du matériel d'analyse et un certain nombre de cadavres (les sales types en question mais aussi des mages probablement morts d'épuisement avant leur arrivée)... et puis des victimes, encore terrorrisées pour la plupart, exprimant leur reconnaissance à leurs sauveurs avant de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous.  
En allait repartir, et Shô n'était déjà plus là (ou invisible, En devait admettre qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment), quand Tenjin l'appela.  
  
"En, par ici !"  
  
Suivant la voix de Tenjin, En passa une porte au fond du laboratoire, dont les gonds grincèrent terriblement. Dans la pièce toute en longueur, une unique fenêtre laissée ouverte éclairait des lits jonchés de cadavres, d'enfants, principalement. Dans le fond de la pièce, Tenjin était penché sur l'un d'eux.  
  
"Elle est encore vivante.", dit Tenjin en soulevant une petite fille qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans, affublée d'un masque qui récupérait sa fumée même si plus rien n'en sortait. "Je comprends pas, la porte avait l'air condamnée depuis longtemps..."  
  
En regarda autour de lui. A côté du lit se trouvaient plusieurs tonneaux qui pouvaient être connectés à son masque pour récupérer sa fumée, et au-dessus du lit, une pancarte décrépie déclarait "No I : fumée de guérison".  
  
"Fumée de guérison... elle devait plus en faire assez pour qu'ils en récupèrent, mais tout de même assez pour rester en vie.", commenta En.  
  
Tenjin lui enleva le masque et la petite fille se mit à tousser avant de lui faire un grand sourire.  
  
"Mais c'est que t'es charmante, toi", fit Tenjin. "C'est quoi ton nom ?"  
  
La petite fille se mit à rire sans répondre, et En pointa la pancarte.  
  
"Noi, apparemment.", dit En.  
"T'es sûr qu'y a pas juste écrit "numéro 1" ?  
\- Et ben maintenant c'est Noi. Et ça s'écrira avec les caractères de... euh... talent et puits.  
\- Puits de talent ? Ben dis donc, rien que ça ?  
\- Ben quoi ? C'est bien les noms qui en jettent.  
\- Alors, Noi, tu aimes bien ton nouveau nom ?", demanda Tenjin à la petite fille.  
"Yuuuuuh", répondit-elle en souriant.  
"... on va dire que ça lui va.", conclut En.  
  
  
  
 **\-- Comment Noi a intégré la famille (parce qu'En ne savait pas quoi en faire) --**  
  
"C'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?", demanda Tenjin alors qu'En s'émerveillait dela quantité de nourriture que pouvait incurgiter une si petite fille.  
"Si elle fait bien de la fumée de guérison, pas question de la mettre dans un orphelinat. C'est un coup à ce qu'on abuse de nouveau de sa fumée...", commença En. "On la mettra dans un pensionnat, un truc comme ça, j'imagine...  
\- Elle a pas vraiment l'âge du pensionnat, En... ni même d'aller à l'école.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'y ai jamais foutu les pieds, moi. Ben on embauchera une nourrice, ou un truc du style ,et si elle peut faire une fumée pas trop mal, ça paiera le salaire."  
  
En fit signe à un larbin de ramener plus à manger, parce que Noi allait très clairement s'attaquer à l'assiette une fois celle-ci vidée.  
  
" ... Je sais que quelque part, t'as un bon fond.", reprit Tenjin un sourire aux lèvres, "Mais je m'attendais pas à un si bon fond, en fait.  
\- J'vais pas la mettre à la rue, non plus.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Y avait d'autres enfants dans le labo et tu t'es pas amusé à les recueillir...  
\- Chais pas, y a quelque chose.", dit En, et il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ça. "Genre un air de famille... ou alors c'est ses yeux, je sais pas... j'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
\- ... En qui fond devant une petite fille. On aura tout vu.  
\- Ca va, j'suis pas un monstre, non plus.  
\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire..."  
  
Une fois son repas terminé, Tenjin attrapa la petite fille et la posa au sol avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
"Tu fais de la fumée, Noi ?", demanda-t-il, et pour l'exemple, émit de la fumée.  
  
Noi le regardait d'un air très intéressée, mais ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.  
  
"J'imagine qu'elle parle pas...", fit Shô et En avait même pas remarqué qu'il était dans la pièce.  
"Pas qu'on sache...  
\- Fumée de guérison, hein ?"  
  
Shô attrapa une dague qu'il portait à la ceinture, se coupa le doigt et le présenta à Noi.  
  
"Tu veux bien me le guérir... s'il te plaît ?"  
  
La petite fille regarda le sang couler quelques secondes avant de souffler sa fumée, un nuage deux fois plus grand qu'elle.  
  
"Merci, ma belle.", dit Shô, en montrant son doigt intact à Tenjin et En. "D'ailleurs, j'étais un peu grippé, et j'ai l'impression que c'est passé avec...  
\- ... impressionnant.", lâcha Tenjin et il passa une main dans les cheveux de Noi.  
"Personne, et je dis bien personne, n'a intérêt à l'utiliser pour ça.", fit En, les yeux plissés et la voix portant jusqu'aux larbins qui traînaient à l'entrée de la pièce.  
"Ca va, En, je lui ai demandé gentiment...  
\- Je dis pas ça pour toi. Mais c'est le genre de fumée qui va attirer les convoitises, il est pas question qu'elle finisse comme guérisseuse ici après ce qu'elle a vécu.  
\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?", redemanda Tenjin.  
"On la garde.  
\- Oui, enfin, une petite fille, ça a besoin d'attention...  
\- Noda !", appela En, et un des sous-fifres à l'entrée répondit à l'appel. "T'as des gosses, toi, non ?  
\- Oui, boss.  
\- Ben voilà Noi, on la garde, fais en sorte qu'elle ait ce dont elle a besoin.  
\- Oui, boss.", répondit Noda.  
"Tu vois, Tenjin, c'était pas si compliqué.", conclut En.  
"... je te le dis tout de suite : je suis pas convaincu que tu sois au bout de tes soucis..."  
  
  
  
 **\--** **Comment Noi se mit à parler super mal (parce que personne autour d'elle ne surveillait son vocabulaire) --**  
  
"Elle était jalouse que tout le monde reçoive des habits pour le bal sauf elle alors on est allé lui acheter quelque chose.", tenta d'expliquer Noda alors que Noi forçait son passage pour monter sur les genoux d'En.  
Elle portait un short kaki, un pull orange et un tablier rose par-dessus le tout et semblait très fière du résultat.  
  
Depuis son arrivée, Noi avait fait des progrès spectaculaires. Elle s'était vite mise à parler, puis à poser des questions, puis à considérer comme acquis que tout le monde devait s'occuper d'elle. Même En n'y coupait pas.  
  
"C'est moi le plus beau !", fit Noi, un sourire aux lèvres, une fois sa place sécurisée sur les genoux d'En.  
"N'importe quoi.  
\- C'est pas moi, le plus beau ?  
\- Ben non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi le plus beau.", expliqua En. "Regarde ces cheveux flamboyants, ce regard de braise... c'est moi le plus beau.  
\- En, arrête de lui mettre des idées bizarres dans la tête.", soupira Tenjin. "T'es très belle, Noi. On dit belle pour les filles.", ajouta-t-il avant de de tourner à nouveau vers En. "En, j'suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution, de la garder avec nous...  
\- Bah quoi ? Y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.  
\- Oui, enfin, elle conjugue tout au masculin, hein. Peut-être que t'as pas la meilleure des influences sur elle, non plus.  
\- J'y peux rien, les quelques filles qu'on a veulent pas s'en occuper. Elles me disent qu'elles se sont pas fait embaucher pour ça, et elles ont bien raison.", fit En en reposant Noi à terre pour qu'elle aille jouer avec ses peluches qui traînaient pas loin. "Je vais pas embaucher une nourrice alors que j'ai Noda et Kawaguchi qui aiment bien s'en occuper...  
\- En même temps, ils jurent encore plus que toi...  
\- Désolé, boss.", fit Noda en servant un thé à Tenjin.  
"Enfin bon, j'suis sûr que c'est pas aussi terrible que ce que tu dis, Tenjin.", conclut En.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Noi pour faire tomber à terre les peluches avec lesquelles elle jouait.  
  
"Crevez tous, bande de fumiers !!", s'écria-t-elle avec un air satisfait.  
"Oh et puis merde, on s'en fout, elle peut bien causer comme elle veut.", ajouta En, qui devait admettre que Tenjin avait peut-être raison sur ce point. "Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à battre, après tout ?"  
"Ouais, on s'en fout !", cria Noi qui n'avait apparemment aucune idée du sujet de la conversation des adultes dans la pièce.  
"... je veux même pas savoir comment elle va tourner.", soupira Tenjin.  
  
  
  
 **\-- Comment Noi devint la cousine d'En (parce qu'En voulait pas assumer autre chose) --**  
  
"Du business autre que la fumée ?  
\- J'admets que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais on a pas tous des fumées qui se vendent. Si on veut pas que certains se sentent inutiles et pouvoir continuer à recruter, va falloir se diversifier.", expliqua En à l'assemblée, c'est-à-dire les principaux membres de la famille réunis autour d'un déjeuner.  
"Et pour faire quoi ?  
\- Ben tout dépend des potentiels qu'on a...  
\- Papa !"  
  
Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.  
  
"Papa !", répéta Noi et En se dut de constater que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait.  
"Putain mais qui lui a mis une idée comme ça en tête ?!?  
\- En même temps, t'agis un peu comme tel.", dit Tenjin.  
"J'étais sûr que c'était toi !", accusa-t-il tout en prenant Noi sur les genoux. "Noi, j'suis pas ton papa, j'suis... j'suis ton cousin.  
\- Mon cousin ?  
\- Ouais, c'est ça. Ecoute pas Tenjin, il te raconte que des conneries, de toute façon.  
\- Si on fait le concours de celui qui raconte le plus n'importe quoi à Noi, je pense que t'as la palme, hein.", râla Tenjin. "Son cousin, hein ?  
\- Ben c'est toujours mieux que son père ! J'suis trop jeune pour avoir des gosses, moi !  
\- A vingt-deux ans ?  
\- C'est pas l'problème !  
\- Il est dans ta tête le problème, oui. T'as adopté une gosse et t'es même pas capable de l'assumer !  
\- J'l'ai pas adoptée..."  
  
Tenjin se tourna vers le reste de la table, où étaient réunis tous les membres les plus importants de la famille.  
  
"Il l'a pas adoptée ?  
\- Boss, j'suis désolée, mais j'suis du côté de Tenjin, là...", commença Mei.  
"Ouaip, il a raison, sur ce coup.", rajouta Shô.  
  
En se renfrogna une seconde, puis choisit de tenir sa position.  
Après tout, c'était lui le boss.

"J'l'ai pas adoptée. C'est ma cousine.  
\- Mais En, tu sais même pas qui sont tes parents.  
\- Ben elle non plus, donc on pourrait totalement être cousins !  
\- Cousins !", cria Noi après En parce que plus ça gueulait à table, plus elle en rajoutait, même quand elle y comprenait rien.  
"Vous voyez, elle est de mon côté.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi...  
\- Nan, c'est pas n'importe quoi. C'est ma cousine et puis point. Le premier qui dit le contraire va vite savoir combien c'est palpitant la vie de girolle.", menaça En.  
  
  
  
 **\-- Comment Noi se mit à détester En (parce qu'En ne savait décidément pas gérer une petit fille) --**  
  
"Vas-y, c'est bon, c'est pas la mort, ils sont que trois.  
\- Ta magie est chiante. J'aime pas la soigner.", rouspéta Noi.  
"Fais pas ton enfant gâtée, ça va te prendre une minute.  
\- Grmblr.  
\- Allez, magne-toi le derche, j'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui."  
  
Noi souffla sa fumée, et les champignons présents dans le cachot redevinrent les mages qu'ils avaient été.  
  
"C'est bon, tu peux te casser maintenant.", dit En en attrapant un des types par le col.  
"Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?", demanda Noi en croisant les bras.  
"Je te rappelle qui paie ta bouffe ?  
\- Crevard.", dit-elle en tournant les talons. Elle croisa Tenjin au moment de quitter la pièce et lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers En et de lui tirer la langue.  
  
En referma la porte du cachot et se tourna vers Tenjin.  
  
"Elle devient infernale...  
\- Tu montres pas non plus le meilleur des exemples, je pense. Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faut que je te touche un mot.  
\- J't'écoute.  
\- ... autant pas le faire dans le couloir des cachots.  
\- Bizarrement, je sens que je vais pas aimer ce que tu vas avoir à me dire...", fit En en ressortant avec Tenjin.  
  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Tenjin poussa un soupir et finit par prendre la parole.  
  
"Au final, c'est toi qui l'utilises, Noi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand on l'a récupéré, t'as fait tout un discours sur le fait qu'il fallait pas qu'elle devienne la guérisseuse de la famille. Elle a genre cinq ans, et c'est déjà le cas.  
\- ...  
\- Et je dis pas que c'est comme ce qu'elle vivait avant, elle a quand même l'air heureuse... mais, En, tu t'en es pas tenu à ce que t'avais dit."  
  
En se gratta le crâne. Il avait tendance à vite nier tout reproche qu'on pouvait lui faire, mais il devait admettre que Tenjin avait tendance à avoir raison.  
Surtout quand ça concernait Noi.  
  
"Mouais, peut-être. Je lui en demande pas tant, non, plus, je trouve...  
\- Je sais bien. Et bon, tout le monde va voir Noi au moindre bobo et je trouve pas ça si terrible. Mais là tu la fais pas bosser pour te soigner une grippe, tu la fais bosser pour l'organisation. Je trouve que c'est un peu gros, et d'ailleurs, tu vois bien qu'elle aime pas ça.  
\- ... j't'ai entendu. Je dis pas que je le ferai plus, mais je vais réfléchir à... à comment on va gérer sa place dans la famille.  
\- Tu penses pas qu'il est temps de la mettre dans un pensionnat, comme t'avais prévu de le faire à la base ?  
\- ... mais j'm'y suis fait, maintenant. Ce serait bizarre.", rechigna En.  
"Je dis pas ça dans ton intérêt, En, je dis ça dans le sien.  
\- Mouais... Bon, ben je te laisse trouver un endroit pour elle. On ira lui parler quand ce sera réglé."  
  
__________________  
  
"Noi."  
  
Noi resta immobile sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son livre d'images.  
  
"Ben quoi, tu viens pas me voir ?", reprit En.  
"J'suis encore fâchée.  
\- T'es fâchée ? Mais pourquoi t'es fâchée ?  
\- ... tu m'as pas dit merci !", s'exclama-t-elle et En dut réfléchir à ce dont elle parlait. Sûrement de la guérison des glandus du cachot deux jours plus tôt. A y réfléchir, c'est vrai que Noi était pas venue le voir depuis.  
"Ouais, bon, ben merci.", dit En et Noi finit finalement par lui sourire et à s'approcher. "Noi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Je dois encore travailler ?", demanda Noi, les sourcils froncés.  
"Non, c'est fini, ça.  
\- C'est fini ?  
\- Ouais. T'es une grande fille maintenant, hein ?  
\- Et quand on est grands, on travaille plus ?  
\- Nan, ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme t'es grande, tu vas t'en aller d'ici et aller à l'école."  
  
Noi sembla pensive de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
"J'veux pas partir.  
\- Ben t'as pas le choix. On peut pas bosser tranquille avec une petite fille dans les pattes, nous.", justifia En.  
"Tu viens de dire que j'étais grande.  
\- Oui, bon, ben t'es encore une petite fille, mais t'es en âge d'aller à l'école.", corrigea En.  
"Mais j'veux pas.", insista Noi. "En ! J'veux pas partir... Je râlerai plus quand faut soigner des gens !  
\- Allez, Noi, sois raisonnable, En fait ça pour ton bien.", expliqua Tenjin.  
"Tenjin, dis-lui. Je serai sage. Promis.", ajouta Noi en faisant les yeux doux.  
"M'en fous que tu sois sage, on a décidé que t'y allais et t'y vas, point.", conclut En qui comptait pas non plus y passer vingt ans.  
"J'te déteste. J'te déteste !", cria Noi avant d'essayer de s'enfuir, mais En eut vite fait de l'attraper et de l'empêcher de partir.  
"Putain, sois un peu reconnaissante pour tout ce que je fais pour toi.  
\- Elle est trop petite pour comprendre ce genre de choses, En...  
\- Ouais, ben elle a pas conscience qu'elle se la coulait douce, ici.", reprit En avant de se tourner vers Noi. "J'espère qu'ils t'apprendront à respecter l'autorité, là où tu vas.  
\- Fumier ! Connard ! Trouduc !  
\- ... parce que là, tes manières laissent foncièrement à désirer, cousine...", dit En en refourguant Noi à Kawaguchi qui attendait à la porte. "Allez, tu l'emmènes, on va pas non plus en faire tout un plat.", conclut-il et Kawaguchi quitta la pièce avec Noi sous le bras, toujours en train de l'insulter.  
  
"Je savais bien que ça finirait mal...", conclut Tenjin.  
  
  
  
 **\-- Comment En ne refit pas la même erreur deux fois (parce qu'une Noi, ça suffisait) --  
**  
"T'as l'air morose...  
\- Oh putain, Shô, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là. Faut que t'arrête de me faire ce coup, j'vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque.  
\- Pardon, En. Enfin bon, ça a pas l'air d'être la forme.  
\- Ouais, bof."  
  
Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse la semaine après le départ de Noi pour choper la crève.  
  
" ... t'as des nouvelles ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De Noi.", précisa Shô en soupirant.  
"... ben ça va. Apparemment, soit elle a pas l'âge qu'on pensait et elle est stupide, soit elle a l'âge qu'on pensait et elle est super grande.  
\- Oui, enfin, ça, tu le savais déjà, hein...  
\- Comment tu voudrais que je sache ça ? J'ai jamais eu d'autre gosse, hein...  
\- Enfin bon, c'est sûrement un endroit mieux qu'ici pour une petite fille.", dit Shô avec un ton rassurant. Comme si En avait jamais besoin d'être rassuré...  
"Je sais bien, mais bon, j'me dis qu'on s'est râté sur ce coup. La prochaine fois j'me ferai pas avoir, si j'ramène quelqu'un ici, c'est pour qu'il bosse pour nous.  
\- ... elle reviendra quand même, Noi, hein ?  
\- Elle fera ce qu'elle veut, mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle fasse d'autre ? On est sa famille, quand même..."  
  
A ce moment, Kawaguchi rentra dans la pièce.  
  
"Boss, vous avez deux minutes ?  
\- Ouais, vas-y.  
\- J'ai vu ça dans le journal...", commença-t-il en tendant une page du journal du jour. "Vous pensez pas que ça peut être un labo à fumée ?"  
  
En parcourut l'article.  
  
"Y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr.", fit En en se levant avant de se tourner vers Shô à nouveau. "Tu veux venir avec ?  
\- On sera pas trop de deux pour fouiller le quartier de toute façon. On se retrouve là-bas."  
  
______________  
  
Au final, quand Shô finit par le rejoindre, il ne restait plus grand chose du labo à fumée. En s'était fait plaisir en effaçant de ce monde les raclures qui le maintenaient et il venait de sortir du bâtiment pour allumer sa pipe quand il aperçut son tueur attitré le rejoindre.  
  
"Je suppose que j'ai plus rien à faire.  
\- Tu supposes pas trop mal. Enfin, on peut peut-être récupérer les fumées abandonnées s'il en reste. Ca paiera le déplacement."  
  
Shô jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.  
  
"Ouais, enfin, dans cette mer de champignons, ça va pas être de la tarte.  
\- Attends, j'ai vu un coffre tout à l'heure, on va déjà chercher ça.", fit En avant de repasser à l'intérieur.  
  
Il ne restait plus que trois personnes à l'intérieur, deux mages assez âgés qui remettaient leurs masques et un adolescent dont la main était encore rattachée à une machine et qui le regardait fixement.  
  
"Tu veux ma photo ?", finit par dire En pour intimider le petit gars.  
"Vous êtes En, non ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- On m'avait dit que vous empêchiez... enfin, que vous empêchiez les mages qui faisaient ça.  
\- Et on t'avait dit juste. Maintenant tu peux garder ta magie pour toi, quoi qu'elle fasse.  
\- Je peux l'utiliser pour vous, sinon.", se pressa-t-il de dire. "En fait... je sais pas trop où aller, maintenant."  
  
En se prit à hésiter une seconde à l'envoyer balader. Il avait probablement pas l'âge de rentrer dans l'organisation. Et En comptait pas refaire l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec Noi.  
  
"Elle fait quoi, ta magie ?"  
  
Le garçon détacha le câble qui passait dans sa main, dévoilant un trou béant dont sortit de la fumée . L'instant d'après, l'un des champignons à côté du jeune homme reprit sa forme initiale, un réservoir à fumée.  
  
"... elle annule celle des autres.  
\- Pas mal...", dit En, plutôt impressionné. "... c'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- ... Chôta.  
\- Ben Chôta, sois le bienvenu dans la famille.", dit-il en remettant sa pipe à la bouche. "T'es embauché."

 


End file.
